Frozen Heart
by Disney freaks
Summary: Six years after Zelena was defeated, Snow and Charming are now raising their daughter Hope. All seems well until a snow starts mysteriously falling in Storybrooke, the source of the snowfall...The Snow queen herself, Elsa. What does this mean for the people of Storybrooke, read and find out pairings: Snowing, Outlawqueen, Rumbelle, and maybe captainswan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is my first story, I hope you like it. Hope's full name is Hope Estella Blanca Charmning. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter one

It has been six years the wicked witch, Zelena was defeated. Although they were still in Storybrooke, The citizens of Storybrooke/enchanted forest didn't really mind. In fact, they didn't really care where they ended up as long there weren't any flying monkeys or green witches terrorizing them.

Since the defeat of Zelena, life went back to normal in Storybrooke, except for Snow and Charming who for the past six years raising their now five almost six year old daughter Hope.

"Alright sweetie time for bed" Snow said to her daughter.

"But mommy, I'm not tired yet...five more minutes please" Hope protested trying to hide a little a yawn escaping from her mouth.

"Hope, you already stayed up fifteen minutes more than you were supposed." Snow replied

"Besides the faster you go to sleep the faster it will be your birthday" Charming chimed in.

"And you don't want to delay that do you" Snow continued.

"Fine, but can you tell me a story" Hope yawned clearly showing how tired she was.

"alright, but only one okay" Charming said picking up Hope.

"Goodnight Hope" Snow said watching Charming carry Hope to her room.

"Night mommy" She heard Hope call out.

"I take it Hope finally is going to bed" A voice called out causing Snow to turn around only to see her older daughter Emma.

"Emma, I didn't even hear you come in" snow exclaimed causing Emma to let out a little laugh. "I'm guessing Henry wanted to stay with Regina and Robin for the night"

"More like too tired to come home" Emma said with a laugh as she sat down on the couch. "What?"

"There's snow on your jacket" Snow pointed out looking at her daughter's favorite red leather jacket.

"Yeah about that, that's what Regina wanted to talk me about, she noticed snow falling this afternoon and wanted me to investigate it" Emma admitted wiping off the snow off her jacket.

"Good news,Hope's in bed" Charming gladly stated walking back into the living room. "I didn't think that Henry's book would come in handy"

"I told you so, which story did you read her this time" Snow remarked back to Charming's statement.

"The one of how we met" Charming replied "I'm guessing you seen the snow"

"Yeah, the only thing I'm trying to figure out is why it is snowing In the middle of spring "Emma answered looking out the window as snow was quickly falling. "Maybe, I should go check it out a little more

"I'm sure it can wait until the morning" Snow quickly insisted "you've been out all day investigating, you should call it a night. You don't want to miss out on your sister's birthday do you?"

"Of course not, you know I love my little sis, but if thing strange happens tomorrow-"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Charming said finishing his daughter's sentence

"Ok, I know this snow fall is pretty mysterious but I would like to get some sleep" Snow pointed out realizing how late it was "we still have Hope's birthday tomorrow"

Emma only laughed at her mom's statement while Charming only shook his head. They both knew Snow always went all out for birthdays. Especially for family birthdays.

"How bout we all get some sleep" Charming suggested looking at the clock to see how late it was.

Soon like most of Storybrooke, the charming family turned in for the night to get ready for a special day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading!(Did not think I would post two chapters in one day)**

**Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter two

The next day was definitely a special day, the birthday of their second daughter, and the happy parents were sure to make it an extra special one for their youngest.

"I'm glad the little princess loves my pancakes" Granny said taking an empty plate away from the table where Snow, Charming and Hope where sitting. "Happy birthday hope"

"Yes, I did thank you granny" Hope answered back.

"Speaking of birthdays, I have something for you that I think you'll like" Ruby said handing Hope small wrapped box with a red bow on top of it.

"Can I open it, can I please "Hope asked excitedly looking at the box.

"Well I don't see why not" Snow responded to an eager Hope.

Immediately Hope unwrapped and opened the Box to see a golden locket with her name on it.

"Ooh that's pretty, what do you says to Ruby Hope" Snow asked while admiring Hope's new locket.

"Thank you Ruby" Hope stated hugging Ruby.

"You're welcome Hope" Ruby said leaning down to hug Hope.

"Looks like someone is having a fun birthday "Charming asked Hope as Snow put the necklace around their daughters neck.

"Of course she is" A voice called out, only to belong to Regina who was carrying a medium-sized box followed by Henry. "But if she isn't I can change that"

"Hi Aunt Regina, Hi Henry" Hope greeted as she ran up to Regina and Henry.

"Hey Hope, happy birthday" Henry said hugging Hope.

"Where's Emma? She said that she would be here" Hope asked looking around noticing her missing sister

"Don't worry Hope, Emma's just figuring out where last night's snowfall came from, I'm sure you'll be able to spend time with her" Regina answered stooping down to Hope's eye level "but as for now, I have a little birthday gift for you."

Once Hope opened the box she found a teddy bear dressed like a princess.

"Wow, she's pretty thanks Aunt Regina" Hope exclaimed hugging the bear.

"See, I told you she'll like it mom" Henry said seeing how much Hope loved the bear. "Hey Hope, you want to go meet little john and Roland at the stables with me"

"Can I please" Hope asked.

"Yes you can, as long as Henry keeps you safe" Charming answered eyeing his grandson.

"You know I will Gramps" Henry said with a little smile. "Come on Hope"

Soon Henry and Hope left out of diner leaving Regina, Snow, and Charming in the diner.

"Now, that Hope is with Henry any ideas about that mysterious snow fall last night" Regina said sitting down in the booth.

"I just hope it was caused by nothing or better yet no one dangerous" Charming replied.

"Maybe it was Gold" Snow suggested.

"No, In fact he's the one who called me about the snow yesterday" Regina remarked.

"Well... if it wasn't Gold then what caused it" Charming asked looking at the frost covered diner window.

"Well, I think I have an idea" Snow said quietly but loud enough so that only Regina and Charming could hear.

"Wait, you don't think that..." Charming asked somehow realizing what Snow was trying to say. "But that would mean that she's here, but how"

"Ok what are you two, talking about and who is this she" Regina questioned feeling left out and sensing that Snow and Charming were hiding something.

Before either Snow or Charming could answer Robin Hood who had just came into the diner rushed over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but Emma requested me to bring you to station, there's something you need to see" Robin Hood explained slightly out of breath.

"Robin, What happened" Regina asked seeing how out of breath her husband was.

"We may have the thing that caused last nights snow flurry, oh better yet the person" Robin responded causing Snow and Charming to look at each other with shocked looks.

"Well, we better get down to the station." Charming said quickly standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Regina nodded and quickly followed Robin to the station.

"What if it is her, charming" Snow asked as she followed her husband out the diner after throwing the gift boxes away. "No one knew about her but us"

"Then, we have a lot of explaining to do"

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter Two, and yes Regina and Robin Hood are married(I couldn't help it, those two are made for each other) anyway, Chapter three will be up in a few days, Its going be a little bit longer since that's the Chapter where Elsa comes in. Again thanks for reading and reviewing it helps me see what I can do to make the story better and more enjoyable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy cow was that episode good, but now I want to know what rumple did ,and is Zelena really gone,and...oh I have to many questions. Anyway here is Chapter 3. ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: I don't own once upon a time or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter three

~During the missing year~

"Ok, Charming where are we going" Snow asked her husband as Charming led her through the forest.

"Since there aren't any witches threatening us at that moment thought we could use some time alone time" Charming answered still leading Snow through the forest. "And to answer your question about where we're going, we're here."

"Is this Snow" Snow asked looking around in the wintery part of the forest she was now in. She was certainly amazed of how beautiful the forest but also confused on how it was covered in snow in the summer. "How did you find this place?"

"I found this place while following one of those flying monkeys" Charming answered as Snowflakes softly fell on them. "What do you think?"

"This really is beautiful, but how is the forest covered in snow"

"I guess you can say it was because of me" a voice answered, making charming and snow to turn around to see a beautiful woman in a light blue dress with snow-white hair.

"Who are you" Snow asked facing the woman.

"Elsa, My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle"

~In Storybrooke~

"Emma is everything okay." Snow asked

"Yeah, but you really need to see this" Emma replied

"What is it, did you find the source of the snow or not "Regina asked anxiously.

"We did, it's just it's not at all what we thought it would be" Robin answered

"What do you mean" Charming asked with a confused look

"The source of last night snow fall is a person, who says that they're from a part of the enchanted forest" Emma explained while opening the station door.

Once inside the station the first thing Snow and Charming noticed a woman in a slightly torn blue dress with white hair sitting on a bench, that's when they realized who it was.

"Oh my god" Snow managed to say with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't believe it" Charming added

"Snow...Charming...Is that really you" The woman said as she stood up.

"Wait, you know her" Emma asked now giving a confused look to her parents.

"Yeah, she's an old friend" Snow replied

"If she's an old friend how come never see her before" Regina asked also giving snow and charming a confused look.

"Let alone heard of her" Robin chimed in.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Elsa"

~in the enchanted forest~

"You made all of this, amazing" Charming said admiring the winter forest.

"Thank you, although I didn't count on anyone actually finding out about this place, or my powers." Elsa admitted

"Are you kidding, this place is beautiful why would you want to hide it" Snow asked.

"Well... My powers weren't exactly accepted by my people, and I'm still worried about what other people might think of them." Elsa shyly confessed. "It was disaster, I had to leave Arrendelle...they all thought I was a monster"

"Don't you think you should go back, your kingdom may need you"Charming suggested.

"But how can I go back, they think I cursed the kingdom." Elsa protested turning away from Charming and Snow.

"Elsa, maybe you can convince them, everyone deserves a second chance" Snow said.

"And if it helps we'll go with you to Arrendelle" Charming continued as Snow nodded in agreement.

"Alright I guess I should go back, I've been away from my kingdom for too long." Elsa said finally realizing she has to set things right in her kingdom before it's too late. "By the way I don't really know your names."

"Oh I'm Snow White and this is my Husband Charming"

"But my real name is David" Charming finishing Snow's sentence.

"Well then, Snow White and Charming, please to meet you" Elsa said "by the way I like Charming better than David"

"See I told you Charming was a better name" Snow laughed teasing Charming.

~in Storybrooke~

"I don't understand, Elsa how are you here." Snow asked happily to see her old friend. "Is everything alright"

"To be honest Snow,no, something's terrible happened in Arrendelle " Elsa replied before burying her face into hands

"Elsa, what happened-and how did you end up hear." Charming asked sensing the worry in Elsa's voice.

"It was Hans and he attacked Arrendelle with this magic army created by this evil wizard, I did try to fight them off, they only captured me and then a few weeks later they banished me here... To a world without magic" Elsa explained.

"And of all the places, you end up here the only place in this world that has magic" Emma pointed out. "That explains yesterday snow fall"

"The only thing to figure out now is why Snow and Charming never mentioned you until now" Regina stated awaiting a good answer

"How about we discuss somewhere else, maybe at the apartment" Snow responded to Regina's remark "Emma could you check on Hope, she's at the stables with Henry"

"Sure" Emma responded to Snow's request before heading out the station door.

"Let me go with you, Emma I should check with Roland, he's there too" Robin said following after Emma.

"While that happens I'm sure people would want answers, this the first big magical thing that's happened here in six years" Charming explained "I'll see you tonight, with Hope's gift as well"

"Well, he hasn't changed much" Elsa pointed out remembering how charming was the first times she met him.

"Elsa...What's wrong with your arm" Snow questioned noticing that she's been clutching her arm for a long time. "You've been holding it since you were in here."

"It's probably nothing, just a scratch" Elsa answered. Worried for her friend Snow rushed over and lifted up Elsa's sleeve to reveal a bloody arm

"You're hurt, come on let's get you to the hospital that arm looks pretty bad." Snow ordered immediately grabbing Elsa's other arm and leading her to the door.

"No, whatever happened to her arm was caused by magic, and you know Wale can't do anything to help with magic" Regina said.

"What, are you suggesting" Snow questioned

"I'll get my car, we can take you to your apartment" Regina suggested "It's quicker that way"

"Snow..." Elsa muttered before passing out.

"Really quick" Regina exclaimed and then rushing out to get her car, wondering who caused an injury like that, especially with dark magic. "Well Storybrooke, here we go again"

* * *

**Well that's chapter three. remember to read and review. see you in the next chapter, which will reveal a lot of things but this is only the beginning**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's finally here, Chapter four sorry! it took me forever I had a bad case of writer's block and plus I had two big exams I had to study for,but now I can back into "Frozen Heart" And about the season 3 finale...I LOVED IT! BABY NEAL, TIME TRAVEL, RUMBELLE WEDDING and that ending though, but I really hated one certain part Marian ugh . Ok ok let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter four

~in the enchanted forest~

"Well here we are, Arrendelle" Elsa said as she started to see the kingdom which was completely covered in ice. "Which looks worst than before."

"I'm sure it doesn't look that bad" Snow said trying to reassure Elsa."all we have to do now is find a way to get into Arrendelle"

"Looks like it's heavily gaurded". Charming pointed out noticing guards around the castle wall.

"Well there's gotta be a another way in." Snow said.

"Actually, there is another way in" Elsa stated while walking to a strange looking rock.

"A rock, how is that supposed to help us" Charming asked in a confused tone.

"It's not a rock,it's more like a trick to throw off people." Elsa answered touching it, causing it to move to the left revealing a large hole. "Tunnels."

"And they lead right to the castle don't they" Snow asked impressed by the secret tunnel.

"There's only way to find out, come on before the guards notice us" Charming said headed towards the hole.

"You ready to take back control of your kingdom" Snow asked Elsa as they followed charming.

"I suppose, I just hope nothings changed while I was gone."Elsa answered. " do you really think I can fix this, how can you be so sure."

"I know you can Elsa, but I also know there's something you need to have" Snow answered as she turned towards Elsa.

"And what's that exactly" Elsa asked

"Hope"

After a few moments of walking through the tunnels, the trio finally made it into the castle, which looked completely deserted.

"This is so strange, someone should be here" Elsa stated in a confused tone noticing how the castle looked empty on the inside while it was heavily guarded on the inside.

" yeah this doesn't make any sense, the castle looked so guarded on the outside, and then there's not a soul in here." Snow pointed out agreeing with Elsa.

"Maybe someone sent everyone home, just to be safe" Charming suggested.

"That maybe true, but who would do that" Snow asked

"I think I may know" Elsa responded to Snow's question. "It may have been my Brother or maybe my Sister"

"Actually it was just our brother ." A voice called out only belonging to another young woman

"Anna,oh I'm so happy to see you"Elsa said embracing her sister. "What happened here."

"It's Hans, he was the one convinced who convinced everyone that you cursed the kingdom." Anna answered. "That's why everyone left the castle they all thought that the village would be safe."

"And who exactly is Hans." Charming asked.

"Our Brother..."

"And the new ruler of Arrendelle..."

* * *

**AN: well that's the end of chapter four, sorry for the cliffhanger I'll be sure to explain everything in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or Frozen **

* * *

Chapter Five

~In the Enchanted Forest~

"Ah Elsa, I was wondering when you'll come back" A cruel voice said entering the room only to belong to Prince Hans."there's no need for you here I have Arrendelle all under control."

"Hans, there's no need for this Elsa is back you don't have to rule over the kingdom anymore." Anna protested trying to persuade her brother.

"Actually I've decided to keep ruling over Arrendelle, I mean do you really think the people of Arrendelle will still want Elsa to be Queen...after all she's done." Hans questioned pointing to a frost covered window.

"Either way I'm still the Queen of Arrendelle. "Elsa started "and to prove it to my people I'll get rid of this winter."

"With our help" Snow chimed as Charming and Anna nodded in Agreement.

"And I when I fix this Hans, I'll be sure to deal with you personally" Elsa threatened her brother who seem a little intimidated by her threat.

"That's what you think...Guards arrest Elsa...she shall be tried for treason" Hans exclaimed as he quickly went from intimidated to determined and summoned the guards.

"Treason, what treason" one of the guards spoke out

"You're kidding right...have you even noticed this weather she meant to do this she cursed Arrendelle" Hans stated annoyed with the fact that the guards did not obey his commands.

"It's just cold weather my lord, the Queen is innocent unlike you" Another guard explained.

"What are you talking about what has he done" Elsa questioned

"Elsa are you really asking them this, it's nothing" Hans replied glaring at the guards.

,

"It doesn't really sound like nothing...and if it was nothing you really wouldn't sound so annoyed" Charming stated.

"He's right,what's been going on here while I've been gone." Elsa asked agreeing with Charming's statement.

"He's been so cruel your majesty, a week after you left he made everyone who stayed in the castle leave even those whose houses were buried deep In snow, and then he put all of the guards on patrol In the bitter cold" The guard blurted as Hans gave him a evil look. " He's been putting all the villagers who didn't follow 'his orders' into the dungeon."

"And worst of all..." The other guard started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"What the worst part" Elsa asked feeling disappointed an anger at her brother.

"He tried to kill me" Anna confessed causing everyone to look at Hans in a state of shock, the most shocked out of all them was Elsa. It all made sense to her now, Hans always wanted to be king he was just waiting for the right moment, she just couldn't believe her own brother tried to kill their sister just to get closer to throne. She knew something had to be done right then and there.

After a short moment of silence Elsa finally spoke up " Guards take Hans to the dungeon he will stay in the dungeon until I've come up with a direct punishment for his ...Treason" Elsa ordered as The guards grabbed Hans who tried to break free of the guards grasp but soon realized there was no use."and release the people who he trapped down there as well."

"Well that's one problem down." Charming said after the guards dragged Hans out.

"But Arrendelle is still frozen, it's still one big problem if you ask me" Elsa said walking towards the snow covered window. "What could possibly fix this."

"Maybe love is the answer." Snow blurted out causing everyone to turn and look at her. "It's just a suggestion but maybe love is the way to thaw Arrendelle."

"She's right, after all love can undo any spell." Charming agreed thinking of He and Snow had been through.

"Love, I don't know I mean-" Elsa mumbled still thinking about how love is the answer to her winter problem. "How do we even know it will work"

"Because...Love will a thaw a frozen heart." Anna stated comforting her sister.

"But how can I -"

"Just think of all the things you love most"Snow said

At that moment Elsa began to think of all she loved: Her Kingdom, the people of her kingdom,Her late parents King Richard and Queen Marina, and of course her little sister Anna, the one person who she loved most. Just then all of Arrendelle began to thaw and soon the warmth of Summer had returned to the kingdom, the accidental curse of eternal winter was broken.

"I -I did it I actually did it" Elsa exclaimed both surprised and happy that she had freed her kingdom of the winter.

~In Storybrooke~

"So you freed Arrendelle from an entire winter... That's so cool" Henry exclaimed while looking at a picture in his book of what was considered to be called "The Great Thaw"

"Well I did get help from your grandparents" Elsa(who was now in modern day clothes and now had a slightly injured arm) answered with a laugh.

"But in the end it was you who saved Arrendelle" Snow corrected her friend as she sat down with a sleeping Hope in her arms.

"But you did help me Snow, and nothing will change my mind about that" Elsa stated.

"But what about Hans" Emma asked

"And how come we never heard about Elsa until now." Regina chimed in.

"My brother was sent to The Southern Isles where our uncle and twelve cousins kept him under a close watch, that is until a few weeks ago" Elsa explained.

"And we promised we wouldn't tell anyone about her, she didn't want to go through the same situation with Hans." Snow explained answering Regina's question.

"The only question now is who aided Hans with his attack on Arrendelle and will I ever be able to go back." Elsa said with a little worry in her voice. "They must be worried"

"I'm sure your sister and your people are worried for you." Regina said comforting Elsa. "You seem like a good Queen"

"Thank you, but it's not just my sister and our people...she's there with her Husband Kristoff."

"There's someone else other than Anna and Kristoff isn't there" Snow asked cutting off Elsa

"Yes, actually there is but that's not important right now I just need to find out who attacked Arrendelle with Hans and if they could be stopped." Elsa answered "are you sure there is no one here who can help."

"Actually there is someone" Emma noted realizing the most obvious person who could help.

"There is...do you think they'll be able to help." Elsa full of hope in response to Emma's statement

"There's only way to find out." Regina answered getting up from the couch. "We should go down to his shop, I think Charming is already down there."

"I'll text him to meet us there just in case" Emma stated pulling out her phone and headed towards the door.

"Alright fine, but what about Hope" Snow asked looking down at her sleeping daughter. "You know I just leave her here by herself"

"I'll watch her Grandma" Henry insisted "I don't mind"

"Thank you Henry, but if she's does wake up-"

"I'll just read a story a two" Henry reminded Snow while holding up his book. It always made Snow happy to see Henry always wanting to help out with Hope, she sometimes wonder what she would do without her grandson.

"We should get going,Dad just texted me saying he's waiting for us down at Gold's shop"'Emma said holding up her cell phone.

After making sure everything was settled In the loft Emma, Regina, Snow and Elsa started to make their way to Gold's shop. On the way Snow became curious of who the other person Elsa was talking about earlier.

"So,tell me Elsa who else is back in Arrendelle that you said wasn't important to talk about." Snow asked walking besides Elsa.

"Oh...about that... I didn't think I had to mention them until later" Elsa shyly responded trying not to show her embarrassment.

"Well look at this way it is later"Snow calmly said noticing Elsa's embarrassment

"Alright you got me...the person who I was talking about is..." Elsa paused for moment while she and Snow still walked a little slower but no too slow than Emma and Regina. "My husband"

"Wait, you're married ...when did this happen" Snow said in excitement knowing that her friend was married.

"We were married a year ago, but we knew each other longer than that" Elsa responded." I wish you could've been there"

"I can't believe I missed it" Snow stated catching up with Emma and Regina

"Did I miss something" Emma asked only hearing a bit of Elsa and Her mother's conversation as they approached the door to the pawn shop.

"Oh no Elsa was uum..."

"I was just telling your mother about my life in Arrendelle over the last six years." Elsa answered finishing Snow's sentence as Emma opened the door

"Well, I was beginning wonder you all were going to show up" Charming exclaimed seeing the four ladies enter the shop

"I thought I told you before Charming, all you need is a little patience" Rumplestilskin said. "Now I've been told that the source of the snowfal is actually someone who is need of my assistance"

"Do you think you can help" Snow questioned approaching Rumple.

"Just as long I know what we're dealing with" Rumple responded. "And I think I do"

"I don't believe it" Elsa called out seeing Rumple. "I thought I never had to see your face again"

"Wait you two know each other" Regina asked noticing that Elsa and Rumplestilskin some how knew each other.

"We've had our history, although it wasn't on good terms like Snow White and Charming's history with Elsa" Rumple responded as Elsa turned away from everyone.

"You said we'll never have see each other again"Elsa angrily exclaimed still turned around. "Or was that another trick as well"

"To be fair Elsa I said we'll never see each other in the enchanted forest" Rumple explained.

"That doesn't prove anything"

"Yes it does, we are in a different realm and in the only place that has magic in it." Rumple explained.

"You have an answer for everything don't you." Elsa asked now a little annoyed.

"Ok care to tell us how you know Elsa" Emma blurted out also getting a little annoyed.

"The same thing that connects all of us "Rumple replied "The one thing that got us all here in the first place."

"You don't mean" Regina asked realizing what Rumple meant.

"The dark curse..."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's chapter six of Frozen Heart hope you guys enjoy  
Disclaimer:I do not own once upon a time or frozen

* * *

Chapter Six

~Arrendelle many years ago~

Arrendelle, a kingdom that stood on the border of the eastern side of the enchanted forest. Ruled by King Richard and Queen Marina who had Three children Princess Elsa, Princess Anna, and Prince Hans. Although the kingdom saw much of the younger children of the King and Queen they never saw much of Elsa, their future queen.

"Elsa, you really can't stay in here all day" Queen Marina said to Elsa trying to convince her not to stay in her room all day."Especially on your sister's birthday"

"I know...but I can't risk letting my powers get revealed I might hurt Anna again" A fifteen year old Elsa stated while only looking out her bedroom window which was covered by frost.

"Elsa Sweetie...nothing like that will happen"

"But what if it does happen, I don't want to risk hurting anyone" Elsa cried as she put on her gloves on covering her hands. "But I do have this for her...will you give it to her...for me"

"Yes i will" Marina responded taking the small box from Elsa's hands. "And I thought you might like to read this, I found it in the library"

"Thanks mom" Elsa called out looking down at the book as her mother exited her bedroom.

Hours passed and Elsa spent most of that time reading the book, where she found all kinds of information on different magic items that all seem interesting, especially one thing or one person in particular.

"Rumplestilskin...what kind of name is that" Elsa muttered reading the page in the book.

"And what kind of name is Elsa" A shrill voice called out causing a startled Elsa to turn around to the source of the voice. "I suggest you watch you say dearie, it might offend people"

"I-I'm sorry ...who are you and what are you doing in my room"

"Well, you already know my name dearie ..."

"Wait...I've had heard of you...you're the dark one!"

"Right you are dearie...and you called me here"

"I never called you here...now please just go away" Elsa exclaimed turning away from "the dark one".

"Oh yes you did, that page with my name on it, you read it I heard it and now we're here both here." Rumplestilskin explained followed by a high pitched laugh. "And from the looks of it,you could use my help"

"And why would I need your help." Elsa asked with a confused look on her face.

"I've heard about you dearie-"

"Of course you have, I'm a princess " Elsa stated cutting off Rumplestlitskin's sentence

"Oh no not that, I know about your little secret...your powers" Rumplestilskin remarked making Elsa gasp in shock.

"How...my parents and I never told anyone about them not even my brother or sister" Elsa questioned in a panic state.

"I've known about your powers for a really long...even before your parents knew about them" Rumplestilskin answered. "I also know you don't want them"

"And how on earth can you help me"

"With a curse...a curse that can take everyone here to a place...a world without magic and no ice powers"Rumplestilskin explained.

"No powers...I'll do it" Elsa exclaimed with joy that there was a way to get rid of what she considered to be a curse on herself.

"Well aren't you eager...but I do have to warn you this will take some time" Rumplestilskin pointed out seeing how eager Elsa was. "

"I don't care how long it will take just as long it works."

"But you'll need one thing to help you...the thing you love most." The man explained "Do you think you can handle that task princess"

"Yes...yes I'll do anything it takes"

"Very well, I shall come back to you when it's ready" Rumplestilskin noted walking towards the frost covered window. "But remember dearie ...All magic comes with a price"

3 years passed in Arrendelle and Elsa anxiously waited The dark one's return..she had just lost her parents and all she wanted to do more than anything was to go to the place Rumplestilskin described to her the world without magic.

"Well well, I see you've changed...you seem a lot sadder than the last time" Rumplestilskin stated seeing a grieving princess.

"What do you want" Elsa questioned not even looking at Rumplestilskin."whatever it is I don't care"

"Not even for the curse" Rumplestilskin asked pulling out a small scroll.

"It's ready...took you long enough"

"You seem even more eager than before...shall we" Elsa only nodded as Rumple transported them both to a small well-like hole. "Now do you have the thing I said you needed for the curse."

"No, I mean...I couldn't think of anything" Elsa confessed

"But you do know of the thing or should I say person."

"In case you haven't noticed My parents are dead, they were the only thing I love most"Elsa exclaimed angrily.

"Oh no I'm not talking about them...I'm talking about the person who you almost killed and have been shutting out for the past couple years." Rumplestilskin suggested making Elsa gasp realizing who he was talking about."And I'm not taking about that bratty brother of yours"

"You don't mean...no no I can't ...I won't there has to be another way." Elsa pleaded.

"With out the heart the curse won't work"

"Then I won't cast it, I'm not killing my sister for some stupid curse. The curse that you said could let me be with my family."Elsa angrily said as the air was starting to get colder. "This was just a trick wasn't it, you really are the dark one...you don't care about anyone just about yourself."

"That's were you're wrong,you know the reason I created the curse to find my son, the thing I love most"the dark one corrected Elsa" I hoped that someone would cast it despite what it took...it seems I put to much hope that someone with a pure heart could cast a such dark curse...but the curse will be cast one day or more like in a year"

"You're telling me this...because"

"Because dearie when the curse is cast, your kingdom will be swept in it...and won't remember anything and ripped away from everything they love...including you and your family...well what's left of it"

"No!...I can't believe I'm going to say this but can you help..."Elsa asked regretting this question.

"Well, It won't be any use to me so I guess I could give it to you a protection spell that repels all dark magic...but that's not all you want is it."

"No,it's not...tell me I'll never have to see you or have to hear that disturbing laugh ever again" Elsa demanded which caused The Imp to laugh.

"Fine, but we will see each other again in a different you will be begging me for help..."

"Why would I being asking you for again-oh never mind this is just another trick...forget it I'll save my kingdom on my own" Elsa remarked as she started to walk away but was stopped by a large flash of light and earthquake near her kingdom "what did you..."

" You're welcome for the spell dearie, and yet you thought it was a trick, and don't worry we will never see each other in this realm but that won't be for about 28 years or technically 2 years"

"Why two years"

"Once the curse is cast time will stop or in this case slow time down It won't be 28 years until the curse is broken...consider it a gift...now you must be going home"

"Wait-" But before she could finish her statement Elsa was back in her room, looking around to find answers only to find the book that caused her to meet that dark man. "This book started it all"

Nervously Elsa took of her gloves and froze the book until it shattered into a million pieces. "There...it's over"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

AN: So here's chapter seven of Frozen hope you guys enjoy  
Disclamer: I don't own OUAT or Frozen.

* * *

~In Storybrooke~

"So you almost cast the dark just to get rid of your powers' Emma asked .

"Yes,but that was when I thought my Ice powers as Just a huge problem, and now I see I have bigger problems" Elsa responded as she looked down at her arm. "And a injured arm is one of them"

"Speaking of which, what exactly happened to your arm" Regina asked.

"I-I don't know, my memories are still a little blurry." Elsa replied. "Believe i would tell you if I remember"

"Perhaps I could help you remember" Rumple suggested causing everyone to stare at him.

"And what makes you think I trust" Elsa spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Oh I assure Elsa, I've changed from the last time we've met" Rumple explained only causing Elsa to roll her eyes.

"He's changed alright, he's married and has two children as well" A voice interjected causing everyone to look towards the entrance of the shop to see Belle. "I should know I am his wife"

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, the dark one who she had know was married and also had a child. Maybe he really did change after all it really has been more than 28 years.

"Alright...but exactly how would you make me remember"

"I'm with Elsa what exactly are you going to do" Emma asked a little curious about what Rumple was planing to do.

"Well first I need to see her arm...if she doesn't mind"

Hesitantly Elsa moved up her sleeve of her Injured arm only to reveal strange black mark that covered most of it

"What the hell is that" Charming asked observing the strange mark.

"It wasn't there when I healed it" Regina blurted out.

"It most have formed a little while it was healed" Snow suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I would've felt it" Elsa stated in shock looking down at her arm.

"Never mind that, just where did it come from" Emma asked a little nervous about the mark.

"It came from a woman named Naridia" Belle exclaimed making everyone turn to her. "I saw it my book, although when I saw I didn't think it would be anything important."

"Naridia...that must've been the woman who created that army" Elsa thought to herself.

"But what about the mark?" Emma asked.

"As for the mark...the only thing I'd say about it is that Elsa is lucky to be Alive" Rumple answered.

"Oh that's helpful" Elsa muttered "something tells me that they wanted me alive."

"You should seem more grateful that this Naridia did not kill you...especially since you're carrying the future heir Arrendelle"Rumple interjected making Elsa gasp and stare at him in shock while everyone stared at her.

"How did you-"

"Don't you remember Elsa, I can sense magical things even before they happen"

"I'm sorry I don't think I can deal with this any longer" Elsa exclaimed headed towards the door.

"Don't be sorry you've had a long maybe we should've waited a bit" Snow agreed following Elsa. "Let's go back to the loft"

"Well that's one way to break the ice" Regina remarked after Snow and Elsa left. "But what about that mark that Naridia is she threat"

"From what I read yes, but I don't know how dangerous she is but I'll see in the book" Belle answered.

"Until then how about we call it a night, it is pretty late" Charming suggested walking towards the door as Emma and Regina followed.

"Care to tell me what happened between you and that woman" Belle asked her Husband after everyone else left.

"Elsa, her name is her Elsa and we have an interesting history" Rumple answered

"And that is"

"How about we discuss this at home, I still have yet to see our son and daughter who I haven't seen all day" Rumple responded making belle to smile.

"Ok, but please promise me that this was the only thing you were hiding" Belle pleaded.

"I promise Belle, I promise" Rumple hesitantly answered still thinking about his secret about the dagger and Zelena.

"Good now let's go home."

~In Arrendelle (now)~

"I thought you said she was sent to a world without magic" an angry Hans exclaimed after watching the scene in the shop.

"Well, she's not here so I don't see why you're so angry about this" A woman calmly stated.

"There's still magic there, and so she still has her powers" Hans said.

"Hans dear, need I remind that you were the one that told me not to kill her." The woman remarked as she started walking away. "And besides soon she won't be able to come back to Arrendelle even if she wanted"

"What do you mean"Hans asked following the woman.

"She's pregnant Hans, and she'll have that baby soon"

"But she's only a few weeks, I know my sister she'll find away to get over here" Hans corrected the woman as he followed her.

"But if she doesn't in time she'll have that baby over there and be trapped there" The woman explained."That baby will be considered a child of a world without well figure out the rest"

"Oh Naridia that is clever" Hans exclaimed realizing what Naridia was noting at "you really are clever"

"You'll be a king just as I promised" Naridia said.

"But what about the others, they'll still a threat" Hans quickly asked. "And what of that mark on Elsa's arm"

"Don't worry about that I'll deal with all that myself"

* * *

AN: And that's chapter seven, hope you guys liked free to review.

P.S. you're welcome for that little Rumbelle moment.


	8. Message from Author

AN:Ok quick note I've been getting reviews that in my opinion don't have do to with my story and are really really rude. And they're from a guest (you know who you are) I don't mean to sound rude in this little note but if you're the guest reviewer who just called me out for tagging(which I have now idea what you're talking about so explain the next time you post a review because something tells me you will) and called me an idiot stop it's really getting Annoying and hurts my feelings.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight  
AN: hey guys, first I wanna say sorry about that little author note, I was just having a bad week earlier and well those reviews you heard about didn't help much. Also I want to say thanks to you all who responded to that message with encouragement, it makes me happy that you all enjoy "Frozen Heart". And since one reviewer ask to see more of Hope this chapter will do just that. (Plus a little surprise for all the CaptainSwan shippers who follow this story) So here's chapter eight, which is I consider a one-shot, which takes place a few days after the events of chapter seven.

P.S. - I forgot to mention in chapter one that the loft had been renovated to fit more people over the last couple years.

Disclamer: I don't own OUAT or Frozen.

"Please just this once I won't ask again" Hope begged. For the past hour she had been asking Elsa to make it snow in Storybrooke for a snow day in spring.

"Hope, I'm pretty sure that if I did that people will be a little upset" Elsa answered causing Hope to let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Upset about what "Snow asked entering the room. "Hope were you asking Elsa to make it snow again"

"No" Hope quickly responded surprised by her mother's entrance.  
"Well..maybe"

"It's okay Snow, i really don't mind" Elsa said letting out a little laugh.

"Alright then, as long as Hope isn't causing to much trouble"

"I'm not mommy I promise" Hope said causing Snow to let out a little laugh.

"Anyone home" Emma called out entering the loft, which sounded a little frustrated.

"We're in here " Snow called back." She's back early"

"Maybe something came up" Elsa suggested

"It must be something big, because she never gets in early..,especially when she's with Hook" Snow explained

"Mom, I need to talk to you" Emma stated as entered the room. "Actually I need to talk to both you"

"Alright Emma, what's wrong" Snow asked as her motherly instincts started to kick in. "Is it about Henry"

"No, no it's not about Henry...it's actually about Hook"

"Emma you know his name is Killy" Hope exclaimed to her sister causing her to laugh. She always loved it when Hope called Hook "Killy",especially in front of him since she knew he slightly hated it.

"You're right Hope it is Killy." Emma said as another laugh escaped during her sentence.

"Alright Emma, what happened between you and "Killy" " Snow asked trying to hide her amusement of Hope's nickname for the infamous pirate. at

"Oh come now Swan,you haven't told them "Hook interjected following Emma into the room.

"Told us what" Snow questioned with a curious tone.

Emma was little hesitant to answer, she really didn't know how to explain in words so she quickly lifted up her hand revealing a newly placed ring, which caused everyone to gasp in shock.

"Congratulations" Elsa exclaimed while Snow was still at a loss of words.

"You mean...after six years you finally asked her" Snow asked still in shock that her oldest daughter was finally engaged.

"Well to be fair I would've asked earlier if Emma wasn't so stubborn"

"I'm not that stubborn" Emma remarked back.

"Wait...does daddy know" Hope spoke up causing the entire room to go quiet, everyone knew that Charming never approved of Hook and Emma's relationship.

"She's right,how are you going to tell him" Elsa agreed. She had learned about Charming's disapproval thanks to Snow.

"Oh this will be fun" Emma muttered realizing she had yet to her father about her engagement to Hook. "Why are you smiling, you should be worried"

"Why should I be worried for what he would say, when your father was the one who helped me plan this whole thing" Hook explained causing the everyone to stare at him in disbelief. "How else do you think I got that ring"

After moment of silence a small voice spoke out "Can I be the flower girl then"

AN: and that's chapter eight everyone,honestly this was one of my favorite chapter to write. I really did wanted write something less dramatic to get rid some of the tension from the other chapters. Plus I got this idea from my best friend who is a fellow CaptainSwan and helped me write this chapter. Again don't forget to review and see you in chapter nine.


End file.
